


Escapement

by Hasegawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lust, M/M, One Sided Love, Unrequited Love, fuck buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy, his one sided love for James Potter and his love affair with alcohol. Slash, James x Scorpius, Harry Potter Next Generation. Alcoholism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapement

Scorpius Malfoy was not a delusional fifteen years old who knew world as rainbows and unicorns and all the bad guys will perish and all good guy will end up happy forever. No, he was raised in a cold family where manners are more important than good night kiss, where meals are done perfectly to the dot by the guide book for pureblood mannerism, where family time means he smiled while standing beside his 'perfect' parents in pureblood parties and public places.

He knew that the world should not be seen from the rose tinted glasses. He had seen how hard it was to maintain a relationship, especially those like his parent's (they are total opposite yet so similar—both meticulously pre-planned their next day's outfit to a tee, yet they hated each other's taste. His mother always said that his father dressed up like a vampire, and his father always said that his mother dressed up like a rigid veela. Both love control, and it clashed who should be in control for everything, even for the living room's remodelling project).

All in all, Scorpius knew everything about what a harsh world it was and loneliness was his childhood friend.

When he came to Hogwarts, Scorpius dared himself to dream a little. Maybe he would get a good friend in Hogwarts and everything going to be fine. Maybe he would even ace his subjects and his professors going to love him. Maybe he could even make friends with other girls and boys, and be popular. But he was sorely disappointed when he found out how harsh the judgemental students in Hogwarts towards his family background, how they thought of him as his father's carbon copy, and just because he was a Slytherin, he automatically would be a cunning snake.

So it was no wonder that Scorpius Malfoy ended up his first year in Hogwarts spoke to no one outside his dorm mates. He also found it hard to act with his peers—he didn't have any experience on how to be in a social group—and he ended up being the 'polite outsider' for his dorm mates.

It continued to fourth year when Scorpius realized that he likes men—not because of traumatic history or some bull shit people sprouted for psychology journals, but simply because he found the male body fascinating. Scorpius hid it well, though, especially when he found out how harshly his dorm mates all reacted to gays (It was two upperclassmen who suddenly kissed each other in Great Hall—one of them Hufflepuff and the other Gryffindor, Scorpius was sure that the kiss was initiated foolishly by the Gryffindor because they simply has no brain—and half of the school population started to cheer and follow, while the other half sneered and vomited to their own plates). It was hard, but Scorpius was fine.

Until his hormone started to react to a certain popular school jockey, the one called James Sirius Potter. James was famous, primarily because he was the oldest son of Harry Potter the Hero, secondarily because he was a handsome man (with those hazel eyes and height and built and muscles from Quidditch), and lastly because his personality is so fun that people were automatically attracted to him. James himself knew his own attraction, and he used it for his own gain. The teachers were putty by his fingers, the girls were happy just to be given the chance to snog him once, and the lads all flocked towards him to share the bout of exhilaration from being popular like James.

Scorpius started to fall hard for James when the older boy came to Slytherin dorm to visit Albus Severus Potter (Yes, the second Potter was a Slytherin, so shocking) and Scorpius accidentally enter the bathroom James was using. Apparently James was so confident of his body that he usually didn't lock the bathroom door just for piss, and Scorpius saw the full length and size of James' appendices. Scorpius couldn't sleep without wanking twice that night, and once thereafter. Then a few weeks after, he accidentally saw James snogging one of the hottest girl in fifth year in the secluded area on the corner of the castle. Scorpius was frozen, couldn't think while watching how hot James was when he dominated the girl. He felt jealous of the girl, and pitied himself for he knew he wouldn't get a chance to snog Potter, because although James was famous as a man whore, he was very straight, as straight as an arrow.

He didn't know how or why he ended up having Potter snogging him that day. Everything started so normal; he woke up and went to classes, then skipped History because it was so boring. Scorpius went to the most secluded third floor boys' toilet to hide himself and catch up with his wank for stress release. He closed his eyes, enjoying every stroke as if it was James' hand, and since he was alone, he daringly let out some lewd voices. And he called James' name.

It was then suddenly the cubicle door was opened and Scorpius was shocked out of his mind. His heart almost stopped beating, although his dick was still half hard and pulsating eagerly. What he saw next really made him frozen.

James Potter was staring at him, and then his dick, and back to his face.

"Hey, Malfoy."

Scorpius couldn't even talk.

"I think you need help… you want my help, don't you?"

Scorpius didn't even answer. They ended up panting against each other, Scorpius found himself nicely fit James' bigger body as their hands working on each other's "wands".

When James' hand teased under his foreskin, Scorpius keened like he never before. He was almost there, so good, couldn't even think. Too many sensations. He lasted a second after that, and spurring white spunk all over James' hand. James was still hard, but he didn't look like he would come any time soon.

"So fast, Malfoy. Virgin?"

Scorpius answered with a glare.

"Hey, it's not fair that only you came. Blow me."

Scorpius wanted to run, but the chance of blowing James Potter off was somekind of once in a lifetime chance. So he sunk to his knees and used both of his hands to circle the base of James' cock before slowly licking the tip. It was hot, bitter and tasted like James. It smelled like James as well. Slowly Scorpius felt himself hardened again.

"You are a novice, aren't you? I'll teach you then."

Under James' guidance, Scorpius managed to bring the older handsome boy to orgasm in five minutes. Scorpius felt bliss when he tasted James' come in his mouth, and he gulped them down.

He looked up to see James smirking at him.

"See you next time, Malfoy."

* * *

He found himself gradually sinking lower and lower—first it was a bit of frottage between the thighs, and then James wanted more action so they tried fingering, and then there was pissing as well, and in the end, it was full penetration by the end of the week before Christmas Holiday.

Their body seems to like—no, scratch that— _love_  each other's. Scorpius never felt so good before, maybe because he was a virgin, but he was very sure that it was because of chemistry as well. They haven't kissed yet, but when James was entering him and started to push him against the wall, kissing Scorpius' nape and chanting his name, "Scorpius, babe…", Scorpius told himself that it was a kind of love.

Of course it was not the romantic love which was being popularized by the current Wizarding Band, Weird Brothers, but it was another kind of love—the one which brought Scorpius' parents together. It was the lust of love—where you just love to melt into another's body. Scorpius melted everytime he was touched by James. Everything was too good, so many sensations, almost too painful to deny.

So he returned to Malfoy France Chateau for the holiday (they always had the Yule ball there since most of the guests from Britain refused to be seen openly in public with Malfoy) just to find out that his father and mother had run out of their "lust of love" and decided to divorce themselves.

It didn't really hurt Scorpius, he already expected the impending separation; but it did bug the boy on how long would lust of love lasts. If normal people who were not gay like him couldn't hold a marriage, how would he have one? And James Potter was clearly not marrying him any time soon, or even admitting that Scorpius was his lover. James kept his popular profile tightly, and he threatened Scorpius to never let anyone else know about them. James himself still shagged and snogged other girls, although Scorpius was thankful that at least James never did it in front of him.

He managed to blackmail his parents though, and he came back to Hogwarts with pocket full of galleons. Scorpius planned to try the firewhiskey he had been avoiding due to the fear of being caught by his parents.

* * *

He was found by James halfway through the train journey, and they spent the next half an hour fucking in the washroom. With the added motion of train moving, each thrust felt like splitting Scorpius into two, and both of them loved it. It felt like James dick touched the base of his lung, making Scorpius squirmed like never before. This time, both of them came together; Scorpius didn't even need to touch his dick. When they finished, James calmly washed his hand and smiled to Scorpius.

"See you later." He said.

Scorpius smiled back. "Yeah. See you."

James seemed to be speechless for a second before nodding and went away. Scorpius found himself blushing. He saw his reflection in the mirror, and the mirror suddenly asked him, "Why is your face so red? Please tell me something good happen! I really hate being a mirror here, all the students having fun time behind that fucking cubicle door and I can't see it because I don't have arms!"

Scorpius ignored the mirror, and he returned to his compartment with a smile on his lips.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade visit was the best time to get some firewhiskey, so Scorpius went with his dorm mates to the Hog's Head and ordered his very first fire whiskey. But before he even took a sip, one of his mates accidentally dropped his cockroach clusters onto Scorpius' lap, and so Scorpius was forced to clean himself in the washroom.

Scorpius was unsure whether Hog's Head bathroom was actually reliable or not, so he slowly opened the door. And it was good that he slowly opened the door, because he saw James Potter half buried inside a seventh year girl's arse.

"Oh yes, babe…" James whispered in the seductive voice of his, the one Scorpius knew too well.

_Babe._

He thought it was his petname, only for him. Scorpius felt his chest pained, and his dream broken. Welcome to reality, he mentally scolded himself. What did he expect, anyway?

And so, he closed the door slowly and returned to the bench, ignoring his mates' questions whether he had cleaned himself off the cockroach clusters and chugged his firewhiskey like no tomorrow. Then he ordered some more.

The alcohol did something to him that he never felt before. He was used to a bit of wine after dinner (since Malfoys always have posh formal dinner with wine) but this one actually burned him. And within ten minutes, Scorpius felt like he had no inhibition at all, everything looked lighter and he had no problem in mind. When he finished his next glass, he was glad that he was alive.

Then, when Scorpius opened his eyes, it was already the next morning.

* * *

"You were so drunk you can't even walk, mate! You were so happy like crazy!" one of his dorm mate told him while laughing, and Scorpius laughed back. It was just a simple statement, but it gave Scorpius what he needed. Alcohol helped him forget and enjoy life. It was so good. The hangover the morning after was easy to tackle with the hangover potion, so he should be fine.

And so Scorpius Malfoy found himself nipping firewhiskey everytime he got the chance.

* * *

"You smell like alcohol." James noted when he took off Scorpius' expensive jumper. Scorpius just laughed.

"Hmm? Don't you want to fuck?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Nooope. I am never drunk."

"This is four in the afternoon, Malfoy! Its not even a weekend! Get a hold of yourself!"

"I am holding myself together!" Scorpius laughed and struggled out of his pants. "Do you want my mouth or arse today?"

When James didn't answer, Scorpius found that he didn't care. Instead he shook his head and took back his sweater from James' hand. "I know you have a lot of chick lining for you to fuck them, but you are insulting me by not wanting anything today, Potter. What a dick."

As Scorpius put on his sweater back, James became aware again.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?"

"Hmmm? I am just saying. You have lots of chick waiting for you to fuck them, and while I know you are straight and I am gay, it is still insulting when you found me less attractive… Uh, maybe I should reword that. I know you think I should be happy because the great James Potter wants to fuck my arse. Ah, suck it. I know I am drunk. Well, just tell me when you know where you want to stick your dick in me."

With that, Scorpius stretched and walked away. Somehow it felt so freeing. And he felt like he might need another shot of alcohol soon.

* * *

Another week passed like a blur. Scorpius admitted that he might have been drinking too much some days, but it was worth it. He felt nothing, everything was just wonderful and he could do something he never had courage to do. Just the other day, he shouted towards the stupid DADA professor who taught them wrong spell. The bloody professor hated Scorpius, he knew it, because ever since Scorpius entered Hogwarts, the Professor always singled him out as "the bad seed" or "the dark wizard". It was a public secret that the professor's wife was killed in the war with Voldemort, and so the professor was biased against Death Eater, Slytherin house, and Malfoy family. He got detention and 30 points were taken from Slytherin, but for Scorpius it was worth it.

Also, the next day, Scorpius managed to steal a kiss James Potter when they were doing it. While James was busy fucking him from behind, Scorpius turned and caught the older boy's lips. It was a bit awkward position, but he managed to get his first kiss.

He was disappointed with the taste, it wasn't as good as what people say. No wonder people prefer sex over kiss. Scorpius erased the foul aftertaste by drinking more after they finished fucking and James has left him alone in their special "cubicle" in the bathroom.

His roommates started to complain about the smell of alcohol from his bed, but Scorpius flipped them the finger, then hid behind the veil of his bed to sleep or drink some more. He didn't remember the last time he ate, though. Alcohol was so wonderful that it filled his stomach. However, his secret stash of galleons he got from blackmailing his parents has reduced to almost nothing. He could blackmail his parents only for so much, so Scorpius started to borrow, or offer his tutoring services to his friends for some galleons or new bottle of alcohol (thank Merlin Scorpius was one of the highest achiever in his year); though the latter wasn't really reliable as Scorpius slowly unable to comprehend the difficulty of their lessons these days.

And after the kiss incident with James, Scorpius felt his "love" towards James wilted away. There was nothing left to enjoy, and sooner or later James would end it altogether. It seemed better for Scorpius to just end it there and then, so he tried his best to ignore and avoid the Gryffindor. He succeeded most of the time, and the time he spent to imagine about the possibility of him being James Potter's 'boyfriend' lessened considerably. It was less painful that way.

Some days he preferred to stay in bed, admitting that he was sick. The perpetually growing headache and emptiness inside his chest felt really annoying. And the amount of alcohol he needed to digest to feel the same exhilarating feeling slowly increases. He needed more, and more, and more.

Some nights, under the drunken stupor, Scorpius admitted to himself that he was a bit lonely.

* * *

He wasn't sure why, but he was called to the Headmistress' office. Scorpius sighed and checked his breath, convinced that he didn't smell like alcohol that much, and chug another vial of sobriety potion.

"You called me, Ma'am?" Scorpius asked once he was inside the office, and was surprised to see both his parents were there. He blinked. "Mother? Father?"

"Scorpius." His father called him, and it was one of the rare time when Scorpius felt that he was in deep trouble. He was always a good boy, and he didn't remember doing something that would make Malfoy's family name turned bad. However, his father's tone was steely cold with a hint of concern, "Take a seat."

Scorpius sat and waited.

The headmistress started the uncomfortable conversation. "Mr. Malfoy, I was informed by my sources that you are having a drinking problem."

Scorpius' heart stopped beating for a second. Shit.

"Excuse me?" his father asked in disbelief. Scorpius looked away. Shit. Maybe he would be disowned now.

"My sources told me that Mr. Malfoy was found drunk throughout the day, within the last two weeks. When we checked his dorm, we found some stash of firewhiskey. We had some confirmation from students that this has actually going on for more than two months. This is serious, since not only you are still underage, drinking addiction is affecting your studies."

"Scorpius… is this true?" his mother's voice broke through Scorpius' mind, making the boy grimaced.

"It is not as bad as you make it sound." Scorpius tried to calm the room down. "I can control it just fine."

The fact that he didn't retort the statement was clear to everybody in the room.

"You have not been coming to class for three days now." The Headmistress grimaced. Scorpius suddenly felt angry. Who was she, to think that she knew him? He didn't need the pity or fake concern. He was controlling his life just fine.

"Scorpius!" his father suddenly raised his voice. Scorpius turned, out of reflex. "Is this true?"

And there, Scorpius felt his head exploded. Why was his father angry? Scorpius was the one who supposed to be angry. They didn't care about him; all they care was the Malfoy name. "Yes, it is true, father. But if it is a relief, I am alright if you want to disown me now. I won't bring the Malfoy name down."

"Is this because of our… separation?" his mother asked, in soft voice.

Scorpius laughed. "Please don't think too highly of yourself. You have not been my parents for years. I don't mind your divorce or whatever. Funny how you think you know me while we never even have a decent conversation, dear mother? Look, this is just a mistake. You can disown me or anything. I don't care anymore, we were never family anyway. Is that everything? I'd like to return to dorm now."

"Mr. Malfoy, we are not finished yet." The Headmistress sternly scolded him. "Please stay on your seat."

Scorpius shook his head, his chest thumping hard, his face red from weird sensation he never had before. "I don't know what else you want to talk about, Headmistress. I apologise for this, and promise you this won't happen again."

It was a lie, but he felt like he had spoken what he needed to spoke, so Scorpius raised from his chair and left the room quickly before any of the adults in the room caught him.

Running down the stairs and then the corridor, Scorpius felt his head spun. Hie eyes were hot and he suddenly needed something to distract him. And by luck, he saw James walking towards him.

"Malfoy?" the Gryffindor Quidditch captain called his name. Scorpius grabbed James arm as soon as he was near, and he dragged the older boy away. It was time for morning classes, so nobody was walking around the corridor. James asked him repeatedly, but Scorpius wasn't in the mood to talk. He dragged James to their bathroom and pulled their bodies into the cubicles.

"Fuck me." Scorpius quickly opened James' robes and uniform.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?"

"Please. Just do this once for me. Please."

James was ready to refuse, but he stopped. Instead he helped Scorpius opened his pants and immediately Scorpius felt James' familiar hand gripping his dick.

Scorpius moaned loudly, his head threw back, his eyes closed.

When James entered him rather dry, it was painful, but it was a welcomed pain. Scorpius moaned as loud as he wanted, moving his arse to encourage more movement. He wanted it hard. He wanted the pain.

Of course, the pain in his chest didn't lessen even though he finally came. It was an unsatisfying orgasm, he felt empty afterwards. Just like the orgasms after he first tasted his firewhiskey, after he realised that 'babe' wasn't his pet name alone. Scorpius hissed and pushed James away, even though the older boy was close to orgasm himself.

"What the fuck…! I am almost there!" James shouted in anger, grabbing Scorpius hand and turned him back to face James. Scorpius swatted James' hand away, and he couldn't stop the sob building in his throat.

"Gosh Potter, how pathetic you look now." Scorpius hissed, his tears dripping—betraying his act to gather himself together. He clamped his hands onto his face, hiding everything. "I need my drink. Go away, Potter."

Even to his own ears, Scorpius knew his voice was unstable, and he was clearly sobbing.

"Scorpius…" James Potter suddenly whispered. "Scorpius, what happened?"

_Don't be like that,_  Scorpius couldn't hold his sobs now.  _Don't be gentle._

"Scorpius, what happened?" James' gentle voice was killing him. Scorpius felt his whole face went red, while his palms became icy cold. He shook his head. He didn't need this. He wanted something to help him forget. Yes, he needed his drink.

"Go away, Potter."

"No." James refused and forcefully opened Scorpius' hands. Scorpius felt so exposed (even though he was naked waist down) when James managed to pray his hands away. His face was a mess, and it was so mortifying to let anybody see him now.

"Mal.. Scorpius, tell me." James pleaded. "What can I help?"

"I need a drink." Scorpius shook his head. "Why are you suddenly becoming so caring, Potter? Fuck off, Potter, go!"

"Stop drinking, Scorpius! It's ruining you!"

"No, never. Drinks never ruined me. You, you and them, you all ruined me!"

"What the…? Why is it my fault?" the older boy scowled in anger. There, Scorpius felt a chance to repel Gryffindor away.

"I love you, alright!?" Scorpius screamed. "There. I said it. Now, please go away. I don't need you to laugh in front of me. I know how pathetic I look like now."

He was right. James hands turned slack from surprise, and Scorpius used the chance to run away. He quickly moved out from the cubicle, gather his robe and swiftly thrown it around him, then ran as quick as he could. His throbbing arse was annoying, but the pain was welcome. Scorpius found himself in front of the Slytherin dorm in record time, and sneaked into the bathroom. There, he buried himself under the hot water while chugging some leftover firewhiskey from last night.

* * *

When he woke up, he was inside the infirmary.

He knew he was almost overboard with his drinking. It wasn't the first time he woke up in places he didn't remember going to. The last thing he knew was hot water and the bitter acquired taste of whiskey. Now, the first thing he saw was the old ceiling, but it was far better than what he saw next. But drinking still felt better than being sober. The dull ache inside him was too much to bear. He turned to see his mother blowing her nose politely.

Scorpius closed his eyes again, prying that they didn't see him wide awake.

"Scorpius… what are you feeling, baby?"

_Baby_. Scorpius has never heard his mother used that word anymore ever since Scorpius stopped being a cute infant. "I am fine, mother." Scorpius whispered. "Can you give me some moment alone, please?"

"We need to talk, son."

Oh great, his father was there as well. Scorpius shook his head.

"Can't we do this later?"

"No. We really need to tell you that this whole thing is very shocking and eye opening…"

Scorpius cut his father's impending speech about Malfoy's honour. "I know I have brought the Malfoy's name down. I know that. So lay it off, alright? I told you that you can disown me anyway."

"Not that." His father harshly cut Scorpius. "We… I don't… I want to apologize to you, Scorpius. I have no idea you feel like that..."

Scorpius felt his anger rose again. He was tired with this emotional fluctuation, all he wanted was to be left alone.

"Look, father. I don't… I can't listen to this now. I am not well enough to listen what you want to be for me now. I  _know_ what you really think of me. I don't ask for any apology. I just… Please just leave me alone like you usually do. It is more familiar to me. Please."

"Scorpius, please…" his mother started to cry, and Scorpius wanted to cry too.

"Please don't cry, mother. I am fine. Just leave me alone please. I promise this will get better and this will pass."

Another lie.

"Scorpius, I can't let you be alone while I know you have the wrong perception about us." His father started again, and this time Scorpius groaned loudly. But his father continued, ignoring Scorpius' refusal. "You may think otherwise, but we never stop loving you. I never even thought of disowning you. You are more important to me than Malfoy name."

"Wha..?" Scorpius stopped breathing. What was that? Was those real? He was more important than Malfoy name?

"I know you said you don't need our apology, but we still owe you one. However, as your parent, this drinking problem cannot be allowed to continue. We have told the headmistress that we will take you home. Your mother will stay in the Manor until you recover; no more alcohol for you, young man."

Scorpius was still in shock and unable to come out with a reply. But he eventually nodded.

"I am sorry, Father."

His mother hugged him from his side, crushing him with her arms and chest. Scorpius smelled her familiar perfume, something he never knew he missed.

"Lets go home, Scorpius."

**Author's Note:**

> Before closing this window, I know I have been writing similar stories across the year-Those of you who know me from Hetalia must know how my Yao always turned up like, and those of you who read HP and the Death Wish knows how morbid Harry was. My only defense to this is that fanfiction is one of the only media I can actually vent my angst on. it really feels like therapy.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comment would be deeply appreciated. Flamers should log on, and then we can talk.
> 
> Ja, H.


End file.
